se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
José María Aznar/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - José María Aznar.jpg| Gustavo Cisneros, José María Aznar, Leonel Fernández, George W. Bush, Brian Mulroney y George H. W. Bush Febrero, 2011. “Presidents’ Day Weekend” en la Residencia privada de Patricia y Gustavo Cisneros “La Serenísima”, en La Romana, República Dominicana. Foto: Gustavo Cisneros flickr Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) speaks to the media as Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar listens 29 May, 2001 during a news conference on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Canada. Aznar is on a two-day visit to Canada. AFP PHOTO/Dave CHAN José María Aznar - Stephen Harper.jpg| Thanks to José María Aznar, Friends of Israel Initiative for the warm welcome. We stand with the Jewish people in the face of these recent acts of hatred." Foto: Facebook Oficial Stephen Harper. Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar attends the opening ceremony of the George W. Bush Presidential Center in Dallas President Obama and former Presidents H. W. Bush, Clinton and Carter participated in the event. Foto: jmaznar.es Bill Clinton - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar attends the opening ceremony of the George W. Bush Presidential Center in Dallas President Obama and former Presidents H. W. Bush, Clinton and Carter participated in the event. Foto: jmaznar.es George W. Bush - José María Aznar.jpg| International Leaders meet for a one-day emergency summit meeting at Lajes Field, Azores, to discuss the possibilities of war in Iraq. Pictures foreground left-to-right is British Prime Minister Tony Blair, US President George W. Bush and Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar. (Released to Public) Staff Sgt. Michelle Michaud, USAF Hillary Clinton - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Hillary Clinton en la inauguración en Dallas del Centro Presidencial George W. Bush. Foto: Flicrk de José María Aznar América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - José María Aznar.jpg| Pose. El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar (izq.) y el mandatario costarricense Abel Pacheco saludaron ayer a la prensa. El regreso de Pacheco al país está previsto para hoy. Casa Presidencial/ paraLA NACIÓN Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| Interés por la relación política con Costa Rica y el continente americano, mostró ayer -en su primer día de visita al país- el presidente del Partido Popular Español, José María Aznar. José María Aznar - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| El expresidente de España José María Aznar pidió en Miami, durante una reunión con expresidentes del Latinoamérica, que tomen decisiones sobre la crisis política en Venezuela y el nepotismo en Nicaragua. Foto: EFE México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - José María Aznar.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo se reunió comer con el Rey Juan Carlos I de España y con el presidente del Gobierno Español, José María Aznar. Foto: Sala de Prensa. Presidencia de la Nación José María Aznar - Vicente Fox.jpg| Fox y Aznar, esta noche en México DF. REUTERS Felipe Calderón - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar se reúne con el expresidente de México Felipe Calderón. Foto: jmaznar.es Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Fidel Castro conversan en el aeropuerto de La Habana mientras esperan la llegada de los Reyes de España, en 1999. EFE América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - José María Aznar.jpg| Menem, ayer por la tarde, al recibir a Aznar en la Quinta de Olivos. Fernando de la Rúa - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Fernando de la Rúa, un encuentro que cambió el humor del presidente argentino. El apoyo categórico de Aznar ayudó a pasar el mal trago de los cambios en el gabinete. Eduardo Duhalde - José María Aznar.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde se encontró en Madrid con el presidente del gobierno español, José María Aznar. Foto: AP José María Aznar - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y José María Aznar, durante una comparecencia en La Moncloa el pasado julio. ULY MARTÍN Cristina Fernández - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar, con Cristina Kirchner en una reunión privada el pasado 28 de junio / EFE José María Aznar - Mauricio Macri.jpg| José María Aznar y Mauricio Macri en el Campus FAES 2014 en Buenos Aires. / FAES Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - José María Aznar.jpg| El presidente de Bolivia, Hugo Banzer, coloca a Aznar el Gran Collar Condor de los Andes (EFE). Jorge Quiroga - José María Aznar.jpg| Desde la izquierda, los expresidentes Andrés Pastrana Arango, de Colombia; Vicente Fox, de México; José María Aznar, del Gobierno español; Laura Chinchilla, de Costa Rica; Jorge Quiroga, de Bolivia, y Luis Alberto Lacalle, de Uruguay, en un foro sobre democracia, en el Campus Wolfson del Miami Dade College, en Miami, Florida, EE.UU. LA PRENSA/EFE Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, recibió anoche en el Palacio de la Moncloa al presidente de la República de Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada. EL PAÍS, Madrid 14 ABR 2003 Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - José María Aznar.jpg| El presidente chileno, Ricardo Lagos, saluda al jefe de Estado francés, Jacques Chirac, ante el presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, y el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso. EFE José María Aznar - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula y Aznar hablaron de inversiones españolas en Brasil. AP Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| PATRICIO AYLWIN SE ENTREVISTA CON AZNAR: Madrid, 21-9-1989.- El candidato único de la oposición de Chile, Patricio Aylwin (i), que inicia hoy una visita de dos dias a España, se entrevista esta tarde con el primer candidato del Partido Popular a las elecciones del 29 de octubre, José María Aznar, en la sede del PP en Madrid. Asiste el eurodiputado, Marcelino Oreja Aguirre (d). EFE/D. Castro/jt Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - José María Aznar.jpg| El candidato presidencial chileno de oposición Sebastián Piñera estrecha la mano del ex presidente del gobierno español José María Aznar. EFE/CLAUDIO REYES José María Aznar - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Ricardo Lagos y José María Aznar. fdd.cl José María Aznar - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Ex Presidente Aznar destaca manejo económico de Chile en cita con Sebastián Piñera en La Moneda. José María Aznar - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| José María Aznar saludando a la presidenta chilena Michelle Bachelet. El País Colombia * Ver José María Aznar - Julio César Turbay.jpg| Andrés Pastrana y presidente de España José María Aznar brinando con los expresidentes Julio Cesar Turbay y Belisario Betancur. Foto: APA Belisario Betancur - José María Aznar.jpg| Belisario Betancur, José María Aznar, Andrés Pastrana. Foto: Jmaznar.es César Gaviria - José María Aznar.jpg| Encuentro con César Gaviria, secretario general de la OEA. jmaznar.es Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Colombian President Ernesto Samper (L) is greeted by Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar on November 10. Samper later said that Colombia will buy Spanish patrol boats to Andrés Pastrana - José María Aznar.jpg| Felipe González se suma a Aznar en la Declaración de Panamá. Sus primeros impulsores fueron Aznar y el expresidente colombiano Andrés Pastrana. Álvaro Uribe - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Álvaro Uribe en una imagen de archivo Gtres José María Aznar - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| José María Aznar saluda a Juan Manuel Santos. Foto: jmaznar.es Ecuador * Ver José María Aznar - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| España ya confirmó su asistencia al acto de investidura de Gutiérrez. BBC Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) meets Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori outside Lima's Government Palace, September 17. Aznar arrived on September 16 in Lima as part of an official visit to Peru only hours after the European nation's violent Basque separatist group ETA declared a ceasefire. The four-day visit to Peru by Spanish prime minister Aznar, accompaniedd by businessmen and top government officials, is aimed at boosting ties between the Andean nation and its biggest foreign investor. MB/HB/ME Alejandro Toledo - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar se reunió con varios mandatarios latinoamericanos antes del inicio oficial de la cumbre. AP / BBC Alan García - José María Aznar.jpg| Encuentro con Alan García en el Palacio Presidencial. Foto: jmaznar.es José María Aznar - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala se reunió con el exjefe del Gobierno español José María Aznar. (Difusión) José María Aznar - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| En casa del presidente de la República de Perú, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski. Foto: jmaznar.es Uruguay * Ver José María Aznar - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Emb. Carlos Manuel Muñiz, Dr. José María Aznar, Dr. Luis Alberto Lacalle Herrera y Dr. Abel Matutes". cari.org Jorge Batlle - José María Aznar.jpg| Batlle agradeció a Aznar por su ayuda en las negociaciones con el FMI. AP Tabaré Vázquez - Sin imagen.jpg| Aznar y Tabaré, en el coloquio de IDEA Venezuela * Ver José María Aznar - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Los mandatarios José María Figueres, Ernesto Zedillo, Ernesto Samper, Rafael Caldera y José María Aznar, de izquierda a derecha, posan para la prensa luego de una reunión en la isla Margarita. Hugo Chávez - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar (izquierda) y Chávez, en Madrid en mayo de 2002. LUIS MAGÁN Fuentes Categoría:José María Aznar